Hetty
by angelofjoy
Summary: Tag for 2.22 and the crossover event. What happens when everything settles down and Steve finds out Danny and Chin flew out to LA to meet some new people.


**A/N: hey everyone, after reading Qweb's most resent and very lovely tag for episode 2.22, I couldn't help myself and had to write a little pick up fic from a line in her story. So here is a little ficlet based after episode 2.22 but revolving around the Hawaii Five-O/NCIS:LA cross over. If you haven't seen either episode I'm afraid there are spoilers in this story. I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy!**

Hetty

Detective Danny Williams looked up from his paperwork as a sharp rap at his door and then the swinging of said door announced the arrival of his partner.

Things were slowly getting back to normal now that Steve was back and Wo Fat was safely ensconced at Halawa. The partners had reconnected over a few minor cases. Everyone had gotten their fears off their chests. There had been laughing and ranting, and drinking and resting, as their world settled once again to the realm of Five-O, but something was up with Steve now and Danny could tell he wouldn't rest until all of his questions were answered.

"What has put constipation look back on your face?" Danny asked as is eyes shone mockingly.

"Just tell me why you flew to LA on a private naval jet!" Steve demanded.

"Steven you should know better than to question the navy. I can't tell you why. That is classified information. If you really need to know then you have to go to your superiors. Chin and I have been sworn to secrecy for national security." Danny said sympathetically and yet, at the same time, a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

Steve shook his head, rubbed at his temples and fell into the chair before Danny's desk.

"Are you ok babe?" Danny asked with concern.

"Yeah Danno, I'm alright. I just realized what it must feel like for you every time I feed you that exact same and well rehearsed line." Steve answered.

"Sorry Steve, its just protocol." Danny shrugged. "And, although I hate hearing the line, and it makes me worry just this much more…" Danny said and spread his arms out as far as he could reach to emphasize his point, "I get it."

"You can't even tell me about our end of the investigation?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I actually just finished my report on the case. If you would care to read it, it's all yours." Danny answered and passed it across the desk to Steve.

"I have to read it and sign off on it as the commanding officers!" Steve stated and took the file.

"Well happy reading," Danny smirked and leaned back in his chair.

Steve scanned the file as Danny watched.

"Sam was here?" Steve asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Danny.

"Yes and he still wants his steak dinner, although he did really enjoy Kamekona's cooking." Danny answered. "His partner from NCIS, Callen, was here as well. The perp we were after had ties to LA and a so called _Blood Feud_ with Callen. How that happened I cannot say and I wouldn't be surprised if you are involved in a few blood feuds that I don't know about, but the connection came up in our investigation, we called them and they hopped on an air force flight to the island the very next day."

"It says here that Callen shot and killed the perp."

"He did indeed."

"So why would you have to fly back to LA with them?" Steve asked. "They're big boys. They didn't need your help to get home."

"I can't tell you why Steven, that is classified." Danny smiled, "keep reading." He added with a wink.

"The vials you recovered from Comescu weren't the virus in question?" Steve asked after another moment of reading.

Danny tapped his nose.

"I'm going to assume that you found the virus in LA because of the lack of wide spread panic and pandemic." Steve smiled.

"I can neither confirm nor deny such allegations Commander McGarrett." Danny stated haughtily but cracked a smile the moment the words were out of his mouth.

"Well I'm glad you had another Navy SEAL to keep you in line." Steve sighed with relief.

"To keep _me_ in line, ha, he just barked orders like another backseat driver I know and spent most of his time trying to name my car."

"And?"

"And what?" Danny asked.

"Did he giver her a name?" Steve asked.

"He wants me to call her Winifred, Winnie for short." Danny laughed, "the problem is, that is an old lady name, more specifically, my great aunt Winifred whom scared the living crap out of me when I was a child and who will forever be know as the wicket witch of the west because she looked just like that actress in the movie. I mean she lived to one hundred and four years old and until the very end she was terrifying me, and I was a grown man by then. So no, the car cannot be called Winifred."

"I understand your trepidation, but really the car should have a name." Steve laughed.

"I named her when I got back from LA, so don't even think of naming her yourself." Danny scolded.

"And?"

"And what?" Danny laughed.

"Oh my God, Daniel, what did you name the Camaro?" Steve asked in frustration.

"Henrietta," Danny winked, "Hetty for short."

"You met Hetty Lange?" Steve gasped in shock.

Danny glared at Steve.

"Oh I get it, it's classified! Stop stealing my lines Danno and just tell me alright."

"She didn't like me much," Danny smiled. "But she did say one thing that made me think of the Camaro and now I just have to pay tribute to her. So the Camaro will from now on be known as Hetty."

"What did she say?" Steve asked.

"I can't tell you that. It is classified information."

"Danny, come on!"

"It had something to do with being provoked and that is all I can say."

Steve shook his head and the tension was released from his body. "Hetty…I kinda like that, it's feisty."

"Don't mess with my car man. She's bad ass!" Danny laughed and stood, "how about lunch?"

"What do you feel like?" Steve asked.

"Tacos and margaritas," Danny answered bluntly, grabbed his keys and headed for the door to his office.

"You weren't let into the secret NCIS headquarters were you?" Steve gasped.

"Classified, Steve, I can't tell you or Hetty might shoot me, and I really don't want to push my luck with that woman. She's probably listening right now." Danny whispered.

"_I_ haven't even been there!" Steve stated.

"What makes you think I was?" Danny winked and walked out, "hey Chin you wanna join us for Tacos and margaritas?"

"Heck yeah!" Chin stated and left the smart table.

"You got into NCIS HQ too?" Steve asked.

"I can't tell you that," Chin stated and eyed Danny with suspicion.

"Mr. Naval Intelligence here has put it together." Danny sighed.

"Hetty is going to kill you!" Chin stated.

"Only if Steve is driving!" Danny winked and the men went off for lunch together.


End file.
